A New Animal Mechanical/Transcript
(The fourth season starts with the new theme song for the 4th season, showcasing the 5 original Animal Mechanicals plus Panda, the 6th Animal Mechanical.) (End of Theme Song) (Usual title card appears saying "A New Animal Mechanical") Island Owl: A New Animal Mechanical! (The 5 pods of the Animal Mechanicals light up, then they all come out of them.) Rex, Unicorn, Komodo, Mouse, and Sasquatch: Animal Mechanical Mission Time! (They run to Island Owl's Pod, as the platform opens with the mechanical golden egg rising up on it.) (The two mechanical hands show up and cracks open the mechanical golden egg revealing Island Owl) Island Owl: Good morning, Animal Mechanicals! Rex, Unicorn, Komodo, Mouse, and Sasquatch: Good morning, Island Owl! Island Owl: Today will be very different from your usual days. Rex: Ah, really? Sasquatch: We won't have a very big mission? Komodo: Why's that different, Island Owl? Island Owl: Well, Komodo. (Her TV screen-like face tunes into Mechana-Family Island) Today, you will head to Mechana-Family Island, where all your mechana friends will be hanging out. Unicorn: Our mechana friends? Island Owl: Yes, Unicorn, you will visit them and get to know each other while you're there. Mouse: Getting to know each other? That sounds like fun! Sasquatch: Sounds fun and all, but what about our mission? Island Owl: Oh, you might be surprised when you know it's time for a very big mission. Mouse, take this. (A mechanical hand shows up and gives Mouse a walkie talkie.) It'll let you know when you have a very big mission later on while you're visiting your mechana friends. Mouse: Wow! Thanks, Island Owl! Island Owl: You're welcome, Mouse. Oh, and did I forget to mention that one of the mechana friends will join you on your later missions? Rex: Who's it gonna be? Island Owl: It'll be a surprise, Rex. Mouse: Surprises? You already know this, but I love surprises! Island Owl: Only one mechana friend will join your team, and you're gonna find out! Mechana can you do it? Rex, Unicorn, Komodo, Mouse, and Sasquatch: We Animal Mechanical Can! (Rex, Unicorn, Sasquatch, and Mouse run up to the door where the start of the slide is, only leaving Komodo behind. They soon stop in front of it.) Rex: Komodo, aren't you coming with us? Komodo: (Catching up with the rest of the Animal Mechanicals) I guess so. Sasquatch: What are you waiting for? Let's go! (They then run out the door, and get onto the slide, sliding all the way down the mechanical slide. It then connects to Mechana-Family Island, allowing the Animal Mechanicals to arrive there, while the slide disconnects from the island.) Rex: Here we are! Mechana-Family Island! Mouse: Wow! So, we're gonna spend the rest of the episode's time there? Komodo: Yes, Mouse. Who doesn't want to do nothing here for the rest of the episode? Rex: Are you breaking the fourth wall, Komodo and Mouse? Because you two are! Unicorn: Look, everyone! (Camera cuts to the other Mechanicals, who are relaxing.) There's Panda, Dog, Dragon, Meerkat, Monkey, and Cat! Rex: Hey, guys! Panda, Dog, Dragon, Meerkat, Monkey, and Cat: Hey, Rex! Rex: How are you all doing today? Monkey: Doing great, Rex! (Unicorn sees Panda and walks over him.) Unicorn: Hey, handsome. Panda: Wow, Unicorn! You look beautiful! Komodo (shocked): Beautiful!? But doesn't Unicorn have a crush on me, Panda? Unicorn: Used to, till Panda came. He's cute, ain't he, Komodo? Komodo: Yes, Unicorn. I'm just jealous of Panda. You're still my crush, Unicorn, but I'm jealous of him. Unicorn: Yeah, but I think Panda is my new crush. Panda: Yeah, I'll always love you, Unicorn. Unicorn: (blushes) I know, Panda. (They left, leaving Komodo growling.) Komodo: *muttering* I show Panda who's my real crush! Cat: What did you say, Komodo? Komodo: Nothing, Cat. (SpyroFanandCollinTSB, your turn.) Category:Transcripts